If I were at Hogwarts...
by Draca Maletoy
Summary: A story I have been writing about if my friend Luna and I went to Hogwarts. Includes Harry, Ron, Oliver, Draco, the twins, and a few others. Rated R for some sexual content.
1. Arriving at Hogwarts

It was a lazy, wintry Sunday evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Great Hall echoed with the murmurs of students, waiting for mounds of delicious food to appear on the table.  
  
Albus Dumbledore clinked his spoon to his gold goblet.  
  
"May I have your attention, please? We are gaining two new students tonight. This has only happened twice in the history of Hogwarts. These two exceptional witches were too advanced for their school in America. Professor McGonagall and I agreed that they challenge themselves and continue their studies here. They will join the 5th years."  
  
Professor McGonagall placed the stool and the sorting hat on the platform in front of the teachers' table. Hagrid led in two girls, one taller than the other with dark copper hair held back in a pony tail which looked like it had seen better days. The other, a blond, stood next to her. They gawked and marveled around at the sight.  
  
Dumblefore motioned for them to come to the front of the large room. The only noise heard was the click of their thick soled black shoes making their way to the platform.  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled at the dark haired girl as she read, "Leonora, Majesta." She lifted the had from the stool and Majesta sat down. The hat sank over her face for a good 15 seconds before shouting "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Majesta smiled and walked toward the table that was cheering below the Ravenclaw banner.  
  
The blonde girl, who Professor McGonagall announced as Luna Silvermoon was placed in Gryffindor. She skipped to a table clattered with people wearing cloaks with scarlet and gold patches, sitting in between a pair of identical twins with fiery red hair.  
  
"Hullo, Luna. I'm Fred, this is my brother, George," the one on her right introduced. Soon she was showed who everyone at the table was. When being introduced to Harry Potter, she exclaimed, swallowing her pumpkin juice, "Of course! I've heard all about you. Masjesta thinks you're hot."  
  
Meanwhile Majesta was drumming her fingers on the white linen tablecloth and popped a grape into her mouth. She looked over at Luna who was smiling, and laughing. Looks like I got the prude bookworm table she thought.  
  
After her first Hogwarts meal, she pressed through the pulsing wave of people to find Luna. No luck. She followed some people with Ravenclaw patches on their cloaks up to the changing staircases. After meeting the Ravenclaw ghost, the Gray Lady, she entered the common room. There were blue velvet upholstered chairs and couches, surrounding a blazing fire.  
  
She felt fairly unwelcome in her house and wondered how Luna was adjusting.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Majesta and Luna were happy to see that the majority of their classes they had together.  
  
"Oh! Harry," Luna grabbed his shoulder as she walked by. "This is Majesta."  
  
Harry kindly offered her his hand to shake.  
  
"Hi," Majesta said gently, savoring the feel of his large, soft hand.  
  
"Well," Luna said, thankfully breaking the silence that was obtained for a few moments, "We better go to class now."  
  
Majesta shook her head and walked to her first class, which she had with Slytherin.  
  
* * *  
  
By the end of their first week, Luna and Majesta had made a few acquaintances, Luna mostly. Majesta gave off a perverted vibe, she claimed, which scared most people.  
  
"It's the twins! Their asses are shitty!" they would exclaim as Fred and George Weasley walked passed them, acting out a favorite scene from the movie "Angela's Ashes".  
  
At mealtime, Majesta and Luna would sit backwards on their benches, balancing their plates on their knees so they could talk. Harry and Ron soon got involved in their conversations and allowed their friendship to flourish, although there was still a lot of mystery behind the American girls.  
  
Harry had gathered the bullocks to ask them if they really left their other school, for intelligence reasons. Majesta laughed and replied, "Well, yes...we were the best in our year, but we also got caught one too many tmes for casting spells on other students."  
  
Dare he ask what? He did.  
  
"Oh...just stuff like," she produced her wand from her robes, "erectus 4AMos." She flicked and swishes her wand.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Don't worry," she smiled, her green eyes twinkling with mischief. "It'll all come together in due time." 


	2. Wank it, Harry! Wank it!

Sorry for the short chapters, but that's just how I do them. I have 40 handwritten pages, so it might take a while to get in here...expect it all done in a couple weeks. Keep checking back, and thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
*One Week Later From Chapter 1*  
  
Ron awoke to a series of loud grunts. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes awake.  
  
"Harry?" he called through the curtains to the bed on his right.  
  
There was silence, then, finally, an asnwer.  
  
"Yeah, Ron?"  
  
"Are you wankin AGAIN?" he asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hold - On.." Harry replied between gasps. Ron sat up and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. At last he heard a sigh.  
  
"Done?"  
  
"Yeah...but shh, be quiet, someone's gonna hear you," Harry whispered.  
  
"Oh c'mon 'Arry, not a guy in here hasn't heard you shaving the carrot," came an Irish accent from across the room.  
  
"It's true," came another voice that sounded black. Harry blushed.  
  
As if on cue, Seamus, Ron, and Dean all parted their curtains and abandoned their beds, gathering outside of Harry's. Neville, however, stayed asleep.  
  
A dim glow could be seen through the material that sraped over the four posts of his bead.  
  
"All put away?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Seamus, Dean, and Ron parted the curtains and, cautiousley, sat on his bed. A Playboy magazine was lying open on the foot of Harry's bed, a flashlight levitating over it. Ron snatched it up and started flipping through the pages, smiling periodically.  
  
"How come Hagrid only gets YOU nudee mags?" Seamus complained. Ron and Dean knodded in agreeance as Seamus took the magazine from Ron.  
  
"Alright...I didn't want to tell you, but Majesta cursed me. Everynight at 4 I wake up with major wood," he explained, wiping his forhead, looking down, embarrassed.  
  
Seamus, Ron and Dean all burst out laughing, covering their mouths to keep quiet.  
  
"You gotta watch out for those two," Ron said, a wicked smile flowing over his face. "Craftiest witches I ever met...not to mention those bods!"  
  
* * *  
  
It was the last class of the day, Advanced Wand Techniques, which Gryffindo had with Ravenclaw. Majesta and Luna were sitting next to each other, passing notes as Professor Flitwick droned on about "Spindillium Cardona".  
  
"Remember what you learned your first day in this class in your first year, swish and flick," he said for the zillionth time that year, illustrating how it was to be done.  
  
"Say, Harry," Majesta called, leaning forward and looking to her left so Harry could see and hear her. "How IS the swish and flick going?" Her and Luna laughed.  
  
He felt his cheeks redden and he pretended to look through his book.  
  
Class soon ended, and as they were entering the corridor, Majesta tapped Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, umm, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just thought a little jerkoff curse might loosen you up and have some fun." With that, she performed a counter curse.  
  
"Thanks," he replied.  
  
"Welcome...well then, I'll see you around," she turned on her heel, then spun back. "Instantos Orgasmo!"  
  
Harry's face twisted in pleasure as she walked away. 


	3. Friday Evening in Gryffindor Tower

*Ahhh, finally chapter 3. I have so much I need to type. Sorry if the story kinda blows, but I wrote it after falling in love with the actors in the movie, so it's basically just to let me live out some stuff I'd do if I went to Hogwarts =) The plot it pretty twisted and you probably wont like some of my ideas...but screw you. I usually say something is gonna happen in one chapter and it never does, so I guess I'll have a "flashback" chapter or something...::shrugs:: when I write stories the chapters don't go in order and I forget what I write, so it's a disaster. Just work with me here*  
  
Majesta and Luna stood outside of the Gryffindor common room after dinner on a Friday night.  
  
"The Fat Lady'll never let me in!" Majesta whispered furiously.  
  
Luna zoned out and looked as id she was thinking for a way to sneak Majesta in.  
  
"Hullo, ladies," Ron called as he approached them, his robes swinging and smiling.  
  
"Hey, Ron," they replied flatly.  
  
"Have any ideas how we could get Majesta in?" Luna asked, hoping a notorious Weasley had a plan. Ron pondered it for a moment, until he saw the Fat Lady return to her frame. He pushed Majesta under his cloak before she could ask questions.  
  
"Puna Carra," Ron told the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open, and with some trouble, they tumbled in.  
  
"Ouch," Majesta panted as she escaped the thick black material. "I bumped my head."  
  
"Not fair!" Luna cried fakely, pushing Majesta. "I wanted to be the first girl in Ron's robes!" She flashed him a mock-sad frown.  
  
Ron look flustered, but was flattered, and getting used to Luna's flirting style.  
  
"Well, there's plenty more room," he cooed, using his porn star voice they had laughed at time after time. They laughed as the walked to the couch to warm up from the cold corridor. Luna and Majesta discarded their robes, draping them over a chair. Ron was unfastening his button when Luna stopped him.  
  
"I thought you were gonna let me in there?" She sat down next to where he was now sitting and smoothes his ginger hair with her hand.  
  
Majesta shook her head with a "there she goes again" thought, and decided to go up to the dormitories and see if anyone she knew was there. No one was in the girls' dormitory, so she cracked open the boys'.  
  
Across the room she saw Harry. His back was to her, but she could see him right hand vigorously jerking back and forth.  
  
iHell yes!/i Majesta thought at her fortune of getting a peep show, especially from sexy Harry who she'd more that once groped in the halls when no one could blame it on her.  
  
Quietly she crept up to him. Then, reaching forward with her hands she covered his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" she purred in his ear. He quickly covered himself and whipped around.  
  
"WHAT are YOU DOING here?! GET OUT!" he screamed, terror and embarrassment on his face.  
  
This wasn't what she had expected. Her eyes widened and she ran backwards a few paces, tripping over a trunk, before turning and jetting toward the door. Falling down a few steps, she finally made it down to the common room. On the couch she saw the back of Ron's head, tilted back with his eyes closed and mouth agape. A round figure bobbing around the head of his groin under his robes she thought to be Luna.  
  
Without looking, she reached for her robes and headed for the portrait hole.  
  
"Majesta, wait..." Harry called as he approached her, buckling his belt as he walked. Slowly she turned, keeping her eyes to the ground, not wanting to look him in the eye.  
  
"Don't worry, I was just leaving," she turned again and reached for the portrait.  
  
"No...wait," he pushed her hand down. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell."  
  
"It's my fault...I shouldn't have been peeking around, and I should have just left you alone."  
  
"No...it's ok...So what would you have done if I didn't tell you to leave?"  
  
Majesta laughed nervously.  
  
"I suppose I was going to help you...what, with these two at it, I was bored," she smiled weakly.  
  
"Well...do you still want to?" his green eyes darted, It was then Majesta realized Harry hadn't had time to finish and was still rock hard. Majesta threw her robes around Harry, then led him with his sweaty hand to the red velvet couch. She pushed him with her index finger on the shoulder, making him plop down next to Ron. Ron's eyes cracked open.  
  
"Ah, Harry," he pointed to the shape in his lap and smiled, nodding like he was the man.  
  
"Is that Luna?" he asked as Majesta breathed hot air into his ear and nibbled his lobe. Ron smiled and lifted an eyebrow, then closed his eyes and rested his head back on the couch.  
  
"This is my first time," Majesta whispered, finally showing signs of fear. "Sorry if I'm not good." Harry nodded understandingly, but more than anything wanting her to get on with it.  
  
"I got the same speech," Ron interfered for a second time. "But trust me, it isn't bad at all." He wiggled a bit, then settled.  
  
Harry focused on Majesta, who was now under the robes she put on him, unzipping his pants with her teeth, he thought, for he could feel her hot breath. Every now and then Ron and him would make small talk, as if this too was just another best friend experience. 


	4. Oliver comes back...and Snape's Secret i...

*Yay, finally got chapter 4 up! Still have so much to do...argh. Oh well...patience, my friends. I intended it to be kind of serious with sudden, random, STRANGE toilet humour, but lately, in chapter like kazillion which I am handwriting now, it's getting serious and kinda sad....anyways, hope it's good, regardless. You may not understand my humour. I originally wrote this for some friends for entertainment, and we all seem to like random farty, sexish humour. If you like it too, you've come to the right place.*  
  
"Did you hear?!" Majesta screamed in Luna's ear, juggling her books in her arms. Luna looked at her to continue. "OLIVER WOOD is going to give us a presentation today!" she exclaimed, her eyes flashing.  
  
"That's that hot Scottish dude that graduated a couple years ago, right?" Luna asked, not even looking at Majesta. Her glance lay over on Ron and his twin brothers.  
  
"YES!!!" Majesta noticed Luna's stare and drew a line in the air with her finger, and found herself pointing to the Weasleys.  
  
"Ahh...Ron, eh? You guys would make a cute couple."  
  
"Yeah, he's fuckable...but look at his brothers! I'd bang all of them!"  
  
"At the SAME time?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Majesta chuckled. "Who knows, maybe they're into that..." she trailed off. They began walking to their common rooms to put their school things away when a pale, blond boy knocked Majesta, making her books clatter to the stone floor. The boy acknowledged what he'd done, snickered, and walked away with his head shaking gently.  
  
"LOOK, asshole," Majesta started. "Don't try this snoody shit with me. You're nothing but a candy ass bitch with no hair on your balls." The boy spun around. The look on his face was cold and painful to look at. Majesta squinted her eyes at him as he walked towards her, getting uncomfortably close to her face.  
  
"NO ONE calls me an asshole," he said all cocky like.  
  
"Oh I know ALL about you, Malfoy. Harry told me everything -"  
  
"OH, so you've made friends with Potter, huh? Should have known..."  
  
"At least he doesn't fart in a can and smell it!" Majesta threw at him like a fireball.  
  
"WHAT?! Potter told you that!" under his reddening cheeks was fury. Majesta laughed evilly.  
  
"Fuck you," Majesta finished, walking past him, bumping his shoulder roughly.  
  
He stood their in awe, amazed anyone would do that to him. Luna turned and bent straight over and said "Kiss my ass!" through her legs, then followed Majesta.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day came too soon. Seamus cracked his eyes open and rolled over. He heard he dormitory door slam shut as he looked at his clock. It told him he was running late. "Ah, shit on a stick," he mumbled, still halfway asleep. By the time he has gotten down to the dungeons for Potions, year 5, he was a full 10 minutes late.  
  
"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Finnigan," snape sneered sarcastically. Seamus sat down in between Harry and Majesta, plunking down his cauldron. Class began again, but Snape failed to forget about Seamus, periodically casting him cold glares.  
  
"My hands are cold," Majesta whined as Snape helped a student with their Centipede Oil measurements. She slyly put her hand in Seamus's robes near his stomach. He quivered with goosebumps of surprise.  
  
"You're very straight forward, ay?" Seamus whispered. Majesta nodded slowly. Actually, she had gotten the idea from Luna, who was risking giving Ron a hand job under the table.  
  
"Ms. Silvermoon!" Snape boomed, appearing in front of her cauldron out of no where. "It appears you have lost something in Mr. Weasley's trousers."  
  
"Oh, yes, I dropped my quill in his lap," was her smart ass remark.  
  
Seamus got an idea. He pulled his wand from his robes, pointed it at snape and muttered "sankmilee dankus". Apparently, he wasn't clear enough, because his want immediatly casted a "singskankily dancus" spell.  
  
Snape, without any warning jumped onto his desk, smiled a warm smile no one had seen before, and burst into song.  
  
"Be - My - GUEST! Be my guest! Put my service to the test!" With the first 'guess' he had torn off his cloak to reveal a black, rhinestone covered corset, which gave his pecks cleavage, with lacy black panties and garters to hold up fishnets.  
  
"Guess we know what he does in his spare time," Luna remarked, while Majesta thought of how much Snape was reminding her of Richard Simmons if he were on Broadway.  
  
Once the initial shock was gone, the class exploded in laughter. Seamus was laughing behind his nervous face. Neville fell off his chair. Majesta and Luna got up and started skanky dancing together, gaining more rounds of laughter.  
  
Hermione, meanwhile, looked for a counter curse, which she couldn't find, although she promised them when it went down, Snape wouldn't remember a thing.  
  
After lunch all interested students were to head down to the Quidditch Pitch for a presentation by alumni, Oliver Wood.  
  
"I wonder which side of the broomstick his balls hang over, or if they drape..." Majesta wondered aloud as she watched the sexy Ollie zip through the air, showing them fancy techniques.  
  
"Depends," came a familiar voice from behind her, "if they're left swingers or right swingers. Mine, are lefties," the voice identified to be Draco shared.  
  
"That's umm..nice," Majesta squirmed uncomfortably. "What do you want?" she asked when she noticed he hadn't moved.  
  
"You."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You heard me. I want you," he cracked a one sided smile.  
  
"Ha...Ha," Majesta replied sarcastically, though somehow wishing he was telling the truth. Even though all outisde signs told he was an asshole, there was something about the way she saw him that made her think differently. Before Harry had told her who he was, his bad boy smile had already gotten to her. She kept telling herself that he was a prick, and any enemy of Harry's was an enemy of her's...but it couldn't be denied.  
  
"Meet me in the library tonight. One o'clock." Before she could protest, he had vanished. 


	5. Late Night Trips

At one in the morning, Majesta left the common room to go to the library. The moonlight shone through the windows, lighting her path along the stone floor. Once she reached the library, she walked in, and in the far corner she saw Draco holding and cuddling with none other than Mrs. Norris. Majesta slowly and quietly strode to the table and sat next to Draco.  
  
"I knew it! You're not that big of a cockhead, and I'll bet you're a momma's boy."  
  
Draco pushed the cat away like he had never touched it.  
  
"I am NOT!" was his reply. Majesta still thought otherwise, his red ears giving it away.  
  
"So what did you want me to meet you for?" she yawned. His eyes grew serious. His normally plastered with hair gel hair was now loose and dangling over his eyes. Majesta couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked in his boxers and wife beater, which were peeking out from underneath his cloak. Majesta shivered and wished she had remembered to wear hers.  
  
"Well...I was wondering if you wanted to watch the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match with me," his voice sounded nervous and his eyes flicked from hers to his own drumming hands on the table.  
  
"But you hate me!" Majesta said, wondering what was up. Draco didn't say anything, but his eyes told her that wasn't true, and he really did want to spend time with her.  
  
"All right...I guess," she answered, excited, but not showing it. He smiled in relief.  
  
"So..." she decided to see how far she could make Draco go. "Are you a rough wanker?"  
  
"Huh?" he looked confused, as if he was still in the last conversation.  
  
"Well, you're just so mean and shit...you just seemed like you'd jerk like mad crazy..." she continued. Obviously Draco wasn't aware of how Majesta tended to act, and didn't know how to respond.  
  
"First time hearing a girl talk shit like that?" she asked. "Ah, it's different in America." She took a moment to breathe. "Well...I'm gonna to to bed now," she said, standing up.  
  
"No, wait," he said a little loud, putting his hand on her arm.  
  
"I'm cold and tired..."  
  
"There's plenty of room in here," he grinned, opening his black cloak. His invitation was too much for her and she greatfully accepted, although still wondering what was going on...Draco wasn't a nice guy...so why was he acting this way? She sat down, back facing Draco, and scooted back into the warmth of his wide chest. His heart beat was audible when she hunkered down with his arms around her.  
  
"Why do you hate Harry so much?" she asked after a few moments of breathing being the only sound.  
  
"It's not really that I hate him," he said, with some hesitation. "I just grew up being taught to hate him. If I don't give off that vibe, my dad would disown me...and if he did, so would everyone else." Majesta noticed stress in his voice.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry...You could always come live with me in America during the summer," she offered, not sure if she was serious or not.  
  
"I'll consider," he smiled. A muffled laugh came from the restricted section and startled Draco and Majesta. They silently got up to investigate, Draco leading the way with Majesta behind, holding onto his cloak. Peering through the mesh entry to the restricted section, they could see two bodies.  
  
"Oh muh Gawd! That's Luna!" Majesta whispered to Draco. Draco put a finger to his lips, so Majesta looked again to figure out who Luna was with.  
  
"Oh...Ron," Luna moaned. iFigures/i Majesta thought. Luna's body was arched on the ground, Ron's head at the meeting of her thighs. She looked away, not exactly wanting to watch her best friend being eaten out. She sighed, realizing Draco had been watching for the last minute they were standing there. She began to drift towards the door when she felt Draco's large, warm hands press firmly on her sides. She stopped and turned her head to where she could look up into Draco's eyes. Oh, those pale eyes, eyes full of mystery... His pointed face leaned in towards hers and she tilted up her chin, closing her eyes. She felt his bottom lip nestle between hers, hot and fleshy with blood flow. She exhaled through her nose as they pulled back.  
  
A loud moan came from the end up the library, followed by Filch's footsteps from the corridor. Draco grabbed her hand and sprinted to a bookshelf that looked normal until he pulled an old blue book like a lever and a black hole enlarged from it, big enough for a grown man to slip into.  
  
"Where does it lead to?" Majesta asked.  
  
"The great foyer...c'mon, hurry!" he waved her towards it. Majesta took a deep breath and climbed in.  
  
"SHIT!" she screamed as her big ghetto ass got stuck halfway down. Draco had jumped down too and was pressing on her back with his feet, until with a popping noise she came free. Wind whipped through there hair, and then there was light. They stood up and walked up a set of stairs, then walked along a wall until Draco stopped and slid open the secret panel to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Once inside, Majesta found herself in a dim lit stony room which looked rather discombobulated. Draco let out a sigh of relief as he wiped his brow and sunk down into a squashy couch in front of the glowing embers that were still red with heat. Majesta joined him, sitting sideways on his lap so she could face him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, my little escape artist," she glowed, playing with his soft hair. He smiled and put his arms around her middle.  
  
"Could you do me a favor?" Majesta asked, remembering Harry.  
  
"Sure...anything."  
  
"Please, be nicer to people...especially Harry." On reflex, Draco's face wrinkled in disgust, but after looking into her pleading eyes agreed to try.  
  
"Thanks...I know it must be hard to change after all these years...but ya know, maybe I could be good for you. Hot damn boy, you're so sexy!" she cooed, running her finger along his strong jawline. When he thanked her, he stumbled over his words like he'd never been complimented before.  
  
The excitement of the night was no longer to be denied. Majesta let herself lay on top of him, her hands on his head, his around her lower back. She couldn't help but pull back often to look at his eyes, which gave her some kind of addiction to him. His hands found their way up to her spaghetti strap shit, rubbing the mounds on her chest. She filled her lungs with his clean, cologne and jellybean scent. A loud foghorn noise took Majesta aback.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!" she rasped.  
  
"Ugh...Crabbe and Goyle...those fat fucks are always ripping ass during the night. Lucky for me, I'm down here."  
  
They resumed action.  
  
"So...what will you give me if I'm nice to Potter?" he asked slyly, "and why do you care so much?" Majesta's stomach flopped, remembering that she still had feelings for Harry and Seamus.  
  
"First of all, he's a really nice guy, and if you didn't ask me to meet you tonight, I'd probably be with him and Luna and Ron." Draco's face twisted in rage.  
  
"Don't be jealous...I like you better," she winked, hoping he would believe her. "If you're still nice to him after hearing that, tomorrow you can come to the Ravenclaw common room for a surprise..." He accepted eagerly.  
  
"In the meantime, I better go...see ya." She brushed her hand down his stomach and kissed him, rolling off of the ouch to stand. She saw Snape walk in through the panel. He was wearing a pink satin robe. Majesta covered her mouth to stifle back giggles.  
  
"LEONORA! What do you think you're doing in here?" he boomed. She could now feel Draco's presence behind her. With her hand, she searched his robes for his wand, grabbing by accident a few things that were not his wand. Once in her hand, she performed "singskanklily dancus".  
  
At once Snape's arms flew up as he began doing the cancan. His legs came through the opening of his night robe, and Majesta saw his skimpy panties were the same shade of soft pink as his robe. He sang some Broadway song, kicking up his legs, ultimately resulting in his balls falling out of the panties.  
  
Draco and Majesta shuddered and covered their eyes.  
  
"Come with me," Majesta insisted. Draco, not wanting to be left alone with the singing git, accepted. Once in the safety of her blue furnished common room, they resumed to the couch, collapsing with laughter. They lay on the couch talking, until they fell asleep. 


	6. Moaning Majesta

*Damnit, I have so much to type, and what I am writing now is getting awesome... I should really stop writing in a notebook, but I can't...oh well, can never use too much typing practice.*  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Cho Chang after she had shaken Majesta awake. Drowsily, she opened her eyes. Draco was gone, but his cloak lay draped over her.  
  
"I couldn't sleep...so I came down here to think," she quickly lied, covering the Slytherin emblem. Cho shrugged and left the room as Majesta lifted the cloak to her nose and inhaled what was becoming her new favorite scent: Draco.  
  
She got ready and was walking to breakfast when she caught up with Luna, who had that well-fucked look.  
  
"Heya, Luners," Majesta called, nearly singing. She decided not to tell Luna about Draco. Luna hated Draco, along with the rest of the Gryffindors. Luckily, Luna didn't ask anything, for she was too busy gushing about her night.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she sputtered after a hurried hello. "I FUCKED RON!" Majesta tried to act as if she was surprised.  
  
"Well, how was it?" she asked. Being a virgin herself, she was quite interested. Luna went on to describe it, mentioning two or three times how 'monstrously huge' Ron's dick was. By the time they reached the great hall, Majesta was completely filled in with Luna's naked escapades.  
  
They passed the Slytherin table and saw Draco putting some eggs and toast on his plate. Luna scowled in his direction when he looked up, and Majesta gave him her best attempt of a glare. Draco found it funny and smiled, that same warm, childish smile she had seen the night before. Realizing where he was, the smile dissapeared as quickly as it had appeared. Majesta knew that as long as Draco was so worried about his dad and his reputation, this was how the relationship, if there was one, was going to be. She also figured since they spent the night together in Ravenclaw, he wouldn't come risking his arse like that again.  
  
After breakfast she caught up with him in the corridor and discretely pushed him into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He smiled at her wickedly as he pushed her against the wall. She began to say something, but he pressed his finger to her lips and shushed her, his kinky smile burning into her. She played along and wrapped her arms around his neck, her left leg around his, and brought her head up to kiss him. His hand felt it's way under her robed and skirt, to her smooth, milky white thigh.  
  
"I thought we were going to meet in Ravenclaw tonight?" he asked, panting as he took a breather.  
  
"I thought so too, but you decided we'd better do this now," Majesta laughed.  
  
"We're gonna..do it?" Draco asked excitedly like a young boy on Christmas morning. Majesta looked softly into his eyes. He made her feel so comfortable, she thought anywhere she could lose herself to him was fine.  
  
"Yes," she spoke calmly, "if you want to." Draco eyed her thoughtfully.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He nodded and allowed her to unbuckle his belt, and he worked on removing her panties. Only ten minutes until class started, so for time's sake, that was all they removed. He had one arm supporting them on the tile wall, the other wrapped around Majesta's back. She had jumped and wrapped both legs around his pelvis, awaiting THE moment. Much to her surprise, Draco went slowly, asking her with his eyes every few inches if she was ok. After a few minutes, she discomfort turned to ecstasy. They moaned louder than Myrtle could ever accomplish.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why were you late?" Luna asked Majesta after class.  
  
"I forgot a book," Majesta lied, keeping her eyes glued to the ground.  
  
"You're lying! TRUTH Majesta!" Luna prodded. She took out her wand and casted a truth spell.  
  
"OK!" Majesta exploded, "I was in the loo fucking Draco!" She turned red and slapped herself.  
  
"DRACO? THE Draco? Draco MALFOY?!" Luna exclaimed. Majesta wished she'd be a little more quiet.  
  
"Shhh, shut up...he's not that bad. You wouldn't understand..."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Ok...well we spend last night together, but nothing happened. He invited me to the Quidditch match with him, when your horny ass moaned from and filch came. We went to the Slytherin common room, but Snape busted in with his satin robe."  
  
"EWW!" Luna screamed.  
  
"Cha, I know! Then he did the cancan and his balls fell out."  
  
" 'singskankily dancus' again?" Luna shuddered.  
  
"Yup. So we slept in the Ravenclaw common room, but he was gone when I woke up."  
  
"So where did hot kinky sex fit in there?" Luna asked.  
  
"Today, after breakfast, I dragged him into Myrtle's bathroom and one thing led to another..."  
  
"Whoo hoo Majesta! Things are looking up for us, eh?" Luna bumped her hip to Majesta's playfully as she checked her watch. "I gotta go...Muggle studies. Oh! I have it with Draco. I'll see if he has that well fucked look," she winked, and was gone. 


End file.
